petshopboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
The Pet Shop Boys Wiki is intended to grow into a complete compendium of information for the band's career to date. Albums Please-main.jpg|Please (1986)|link=Please Actually-main.jpg|Actually (1987)|link=Actually Introspective-main.jpg|Introspective (1988)|link=Introspective Behaviour-main.jpg|Behaviour (1990)|link=Behaviour Very-main.jpg|Very (1993)|link=Very Bilingual-main.jpg|Bilingual (1996)|link=Bilingual Nightlife-main.jpg|Nightlife (1999)|link=Nightlife Release-main.jpg|Release (2002)|link=Release Fundamental-main.jpg|Fundamental (2006)|link=Fundamental Yes-main.jpg|Yes (2009)|link=Yes Elysium-main.jpg|Elysium (2012)|link=Elysium Electric-main.jpg|Electric (2013)|link=Electric Super-main.png|Super (2016)|link=Super pet-shop-boys-hotspot.jpg|Hotspot (2020)|link=Hotspot Singles Weg84-ta4292-front.jpg|West End Girls (1984)|link=West End Girls (single) Opp85-main.jpg|Opportunities (Let's Make Lots Of Money) (1985)|link=Opportunities (Let's Make Lots Of Money) (single) Weg-r6115-front.jpg|West End Girls (1986)(single)|link=West End Girls (single) Lcq-main.jpg|Love Comes Quickly (1986)|link=Love Comes Quickly (single) Oppv2.jpg|Opportunities (Let's Make Lots Of Money) (1986)|link=Opportunities (Let's Make Lots Of Money) (single) Sub-r6140-front.jpg|Suburbia (1986)|link=Suburbia (single) Ias-main.jpg|It's A Sin (1987)|link=It's A Sin (single) Whidtdt-main.jpg|What Have I Done To Deserve This? (1987)|link=What Have I Done To Deserve This? (single) Rent-main.jpg|Rent (1987)|link=Rent (single) Aomm-main.jpg|Always On My Mind (1987)|link=Always On My Mind (single) Heart-main.jpg|Heart (1988)|link=Heart (single) Dd-main.jpg|Domino Dancing (1988)|link=Domino Dancing (1988) Ltmod-main.jpg|Left To My Own Devices (1988)|link=Left To My Own Devices (1988) Ia-main.jpg|It's Alright (1989)|link=It's Alright (single) Sh-main.jpg|So Hard (1990)|link=So Hard (single) Bb-main.jpg|Being Boring (1990)|link=Being Boring (single) Wtshnn-main.jpg|Where The Streets Have No Name (1991)|link=Where The Streets Have No Name (single) Jea-main.jpg|Jealousy (1991)|link=Jealousy (single) Djc-main.jpg|DJ Culture (1991)|link=DJ Culture (single) Wiwi-main.jpg|Was It Worth It? (1991)|link=Was It Worth It? (single) Cyfh-main.jpg|Can You Forgive Her? (1993)|link=Can You Forgive Her? (single) Gw-main.jpg|Go West (1993)|link=Go West (single) Iwndtkot-main.jpg|I Wouldn't Normally Do This Kind Of Thing (1993)|link=I Wouldn't Normally Do This Kind Of Thing (single) Lib-main.jpg|Liberation (1994)|link=Liberation (single) Abfab-main.jpg|Absolutely Fabulous (1994)|link=Absolutely Fabulous (single) Ywiwm-main.jpg|Yesterday, When I Was Mad (1994)|link=Yesterday, When I Was Mad(single) Pan95-main.jpg|Paninaro '95 (1995)|link=Paninaro '95 (single) Bef-main.JPG|Before (1996)|link=Before (1996) Save-main.JPG|Se A Vida É (That's The Way Life Is) (1996)|link=Se A Vida É (That's The Way Life Is) (single) Sb-main.JPG|Single-Bilingual (1996)|link=Single-Bilingual (single) Arld-main.jpg|A Red Letter Day (1997)|link=A Red Letter Day (single) Sw-main.JPG|Somewhere (1997)|link=Somewhere (single) Idkwyw-main.jpg|I Don't Know What You Want But I Can't Give It Any More (1999)|link=I Don't Know What You Want But I Can't Give It Any More (single) Nycb-main.jpg|New York City Boy (1999)|link=New York City Boy (single) Drunk-main.JPG|You Only Tell Me You Love Me When You're Drunk (2000)|link=You Only Tell Me You Love Me When You're Drunk (single) Had-main.jpg|Home And Dry (2002)|link=Home And Dry (single) Iga-main.JPG|I Get Along (2002)|link=I Get Along (single) London-main.JPG|London (2002)|link=London (single) Miracles-main.JPG|Miracles (2003)|link=Miracles (single) Flam-main.JPG|Flamboyant (2004)|link=Flamboyant (single) Iws-main.jpg|I'm With Stupid (2006)|link=I'm With Stupid (single) Minimal-main.jpg|Minimal (2006)|link=Minimal (single) Numb-main.JPG|Numb (2006)|link=Numb (single) Integral-main.JPG|Integral (2007)|link=Integral (single) Loveetc-main.jpg|Love, Etc. (2009)|link=Love, Etc. (single) Dysmc-main.jpg|Did You See Me Coming? (2009)|link=Did You See Me Coming? (single) Bp-main.jpg|Beautiful People (2009)|link=Beautiful People (single) Together-main.jpg|Together (2010)|link=Together (single) Winner-main.jpg|Winner (2012)|link=Winner (single) Leaving-main.jpg|Leaving (2012)|link=Leaving (single) Motf-main.jpg|Memory Of The Future (2012)|link=Memory Of The Future (single) Axis-main.jpg|Axis (2013)|link=Axis (single) Vocal-main.jpg|Vocal (2013)|link=Vocal (single) Liabc-main.jpg|Love Is A Bourgeois Construct (2013)|link=Love Is A Bourgeois Construct (single) Thursday-main.jpg|Thursday (2013)|link=Thursday (single) Tpk-main.jpg|The Pop Kids (2016)|link=The Pop Kids (single) Sitm-main.jpg|Say It To Me (2016)|link=Say It To Me (single) 20s-main.jpg|Twenty-Something (2016)|link=Twenty-Something (single) Is-main.jpg|Inner Sanctum (2016)|link=Inner Sanctum (single) Undertow-main.jpg|Undertow (2017)|link=Undertow (single) CONTRIBUTING TO THE WIKI There is a LOT of work to be done here and we welcome the opportunity for contributors. CURRENT PROJECTS * Discography Project ** Songs Project ** Versions Project ** Releases Project ** Collaborations Project * People Project * Tours Project See below for some helpful links. * PSB Wiki Style Guide